I Do
by mileyfan92
Summary: Its Miley and Jakes wedding day everyone is for them.But what happens when Oliver tell Miley how he really feels? Will Jake and ever get married. Read and find out what happensat the wedding. Jiley


_IT was Miley and Jakes wedding day. Today was a big day for them. Everything was ready the cake, food tables were set up for the recption. Everyone was happy for jake but one Oliver. Oliver found out he had feelings for miley. He just didn't want to tell miley his deep feelings for her. _

Miley's P.O.V

_" Today was my big day I'm finally getting married to soon to be Husband in a couple hours Lesley Jacob Ryan." At first I hated the guy, but then as I started getting to know the him the more I had feelings for Jake" I grew into liking him and everything about him." He was the one who liked me first. When I was Hannah Montana I was so confident I could talk to him." It was as if me and him were best friends." When_

_I'm just Miley I was nervouse wreak." Whenever I would see him I would trip over things._

_" And all I did was dream about him." And everytime I'm at Lily's house I think I drove her up the wall cause that's all I talk about was Jake Ryan." Some of my songs like Bigger T han Us, One In A Million, Good and Broken, Clear were all about him." Thats when Jake went to Romania for the movie they shoot." We always kept in touch with eachother. We use to call eachother everyday." And emailed eachother everyday."_

_" So it was like we were never far apart." I told Jake about me being Hannah Montana I thought it would keep our relationship much stronger." Then I had Lily." She was named after my best friend Lily Truscott." After that I found out That I as going to have another baby her name is Maddie after a friend in Boston." I had Lily when I was 16 and maddie 18." I know was young when I had them." Maddie is four months mow when were getting married_

_Jake's P.O.V._

_" Today I'm finally getting married to Miley the love of my life." My dad was ajusting my tie." Dad your putting it on to tight." And all they were doing is making it worse." Leslie hold still I'm trying to fiz your hair." Mother, I already had my hair and make up done." I know but it needs a little bit of sprucing up." Jakes mom started messing with his hair."Leslie dont you look adorable." Mom don't call me that the whole reason I changed my name is because of that." And my name isn't Leslie It's Jake Ryan. _

_" You Ready to get married son?" I've been ready since the first time I layed eyes on Miley." Little drops of sweat started running dowm his face." I'm starting to get nervouse." Jake, your a Ryan and Ryan don't get nervouse."_

_Back in Mileys dressing room It was almost time for them to get married. " I heard someone open the door." Lily came in wearing a pink dress." Miley do I have to wear this dress?" Yes you do." Then why can't I wear casual clothes?" Thats unless you want me to relapce you with luann? Okay. No I'm not letting that she witch take youre place after she almost revealed my identity to everyone at tracys party and tried to take Jake thats not going to happen." Why don't you give her another try bud? Lily did an imitaion of mileys dad Robbie Ray." _

_" That was sary good." I can't believe it your finally getting married." This has been the day I've been waiting for." Robbie Ray came in wearing a black tuxedo and white tie. Bud are you ready to rock n' roll?" Miley I'm going to leave you two alone." But you just... Lily left before she could finish with my question." Mile, I have something for you." Robbie took out a necklace of her moms. " This was your mommas she wore it on our wedding day. " Thanks Daddy." Hows Jake" He's nervouse I'll talk to him. Thanks Daddy._

_Jake's P.O.V_

_"Am I ready to get married? Jake started going back and forth." There was a knock on the door."_

_Knock _

_Knock_

_"Come in." Mr.Stewart came in you ready to go up that aisle?" No." I'll give the same talk Miley's Grandpa gave me." " What did he tell you?" He told me to have fun cause thoes memories you miley have will never fade away." Thanks Mr.Stewart. " You can call me dad son. Thanks dad." The more we start talking about the wedding it makes me more nervouse." We have 10 minuets left till we get married and I don't remember what to say." What if I put the ring on the wrong finger." _

_"Don't worrie Jake everything will be fine I have to go cause and I pork rignes hidden uder the pew." She can smell food from a mile away." Bye Jake!" Mileys dad ran out the door._

_Miley's P.O.V_

_" Wow I could believe it I'm getting married today we have 10 minuets left till I'm getting married. " Jake I don't know were to start all I can say he's the best dad in the world I know were too young but we love eachother very much." He's been there through it all the birth of Lily and Maddie and through the good time and the bad." Jake has always been threre for me."_

_Robbie's P.O.V_

_" Give me back my pork rignes back ma." You'll have to catch me first. come back here ma." Mabe if you would stop eat all this greasy garbage mabe you would be able to catch me." I'm coming to get you._

_Robbie started ruuning faster." too slow son." Give me back my pork rignes back ma." Nope." Robbie fianlly got his potk rignes back." Whose faster now ma." That was lucky boy." I look at my watch it was fianlly tim e for my little girl to get married and now to escort her to the alter._

_Miley's P.O.V._

_" I practiced the my vowes before my dad came." Are you ready bud?" Miley's dad asked her." yeah!" she said really excited. Miley looked in the miror one last time." She wore a strapless white dress that dropped to the floor and her hair was curled. Miley looked so beautiful with the white strapless dress and her curld hair." My little girl looked so beautiful." She remined me so much of her momma on our wedding day." Part of me wanted to hold on to the little girl I use to know."_

_But I knew I couldn't hold on to her forever I'm going to have to let her go someday." " okay I'm ready to go daddy." I Wanted to cry so badly and I knew that I'm going to have to hold it in for her." I watch flower girls go down the aisle throwing the peddles." Followed by lily and my cousin Bryan." They made such a cute couple if lily heard that she would hurt me._

_And now it was my turn to go down the aisle. Everyone in the church stood from their seats." You look beautiful darlin." Robbie whispered in mileys ear. Thank daddy. My dad linked his arms around mine abd we started to alk down the aisle." I seen Jake standing there at the end of the aisle" he smiled at me" _

_" I said I love you to him" Miley and her dad continued walk until she reached the alter. she smiled at everyone.finally they got to alter miley took her place." Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony, which comended to be a honrable thing to all men; There for is not to be entered in to lightly." In this holy esate the two people there have two people present now should be esate." The two people now should be joined if anyone can show why they may not be joined let them speak now and forever hold their peace. _

_The priest paused and everyone look back to see if anyone stood up."I love you Miley Stewart since the first time I layed my eyes on you." Everyone gasped in shock. Miley and Jake were speechless. Oliver got and left." Miley what are you doing? were supose to be getting married." I need to talk to Oliver. Miley ran down the aisle to catch up with him."Oliver wait!" Miley what are you doing here your supose to be getting married."that can wait for a couple of minuets just tell me whats wrong?" _

_"Mile, you dont need this on you and Jakes special day just go inside I'll be fine." Please tell me oliver." Miley I love you and I couldn't see you.. oliver paused. what oliver?" I love you and I couldn't see you getting married to someone else but me." I'm so sorry miley, I should have have did that to you." You're my best friend you need to be happy." I should have just sat there and be happy." Oliver you and Lily are my best friends you guys have always been there for me But I love Jake." Friends?" Best friends." _

_"Miley opened her arms and she hugged him." miley what are you doing here your supose to be getting married. Lets go." And thanks for always being there for me." That's what friends are for." Oliver opend the door for miley he escorted her to the alter. " Pinanist started playing the music." they started walking down the aisle. Everyone got up off their seat again." Miley and oliver fianlly got the aisle everyone sat back down. "Thanks Oliver." He hugged miley and sat down by lily. "Miley and Jake have something to tell eachother." Jake."_

_Jakes vow_

_" Miley you maddie and lily mean everyting to me more thn life itself." And I would let nothing happen to you or the girls." your my best friend when I'm around you I'm a whole different person." It feels like I'm falling in love with you each and everyday." When I'm shooting ot movies somewere else That's all think about was you." no matter how I am a pain in the butt sometimes you would always love me no matter what." And I dont know what I would do without you."_

_Mileys vow_

_" Jake you are a wonderful dad, and best friend. " Even though we may fight sometimes we still love each other no matter what." You were always there for me through the good time and bad." If I could go back in time from the first time we met I would do it all over again." I love you and I will always be here for you ."_

_" Do you have the rings? Jakes Little cousin Adrew gave him the ring." Jake repeat after me." I Leslie Jacob Ryan take you Miley ray Stewart as my lofly wedded wife_

_I leslie Jacob Ryan take you Miley ray Stewart as my lofly wedded wife_

_To have and to hold from this day forward, _

_To love and to cherish_

_For better for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness and in health_

_From this day forward until death do us part_

_now miley repeat after me. I miley ray stewart take you Leslie Jacob Ryan as my loftly wedded husband._

_To have and to hold from this day forward, _

_To love and to cherish_

_For better for worse_

_For richer, for poorer_

_In sickness and in health_

_From this day forward until death do us part_

_" Now I prononce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Jake leaned in to kiss miley. " I prononce to you Mr and Mrs Ryan. Everyone in the church stood up and cheered but one Oliver. He stood up and winked at Miley. The couple made their walk down the asile. Miley holding 4 month old Maddie Nicole while Jake held lilys hand down the asile." Now were finally married. Miley told Jake." I love you Mrs. Ryan said as Jake gave her a kiss." It has a nice ring to it." Now we have our whole life towards us."_


End file.
